


La belle Doris

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Dolphins, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Penguins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics avec Doris ;1ère vignette : La nouvelle voisine.2ème : Une vie de bulle.3ème : Improbable rencontre.





	1. La voisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tout le monde sait que les dauphins sont des bêtes vicieuses !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nouvelle voisine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** les manchots (dont Kowalski), Doris  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Des licornes, des petits soldats, un dauphin… »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série spéculatif ? écrit longtemps avant _The Penguin Who Loved Me_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un dauphin s’ébat dans un tout nouveau bassin, au bout du zoo. Les manchots ne sont désormais plus les seuls animaux aquatiques. Ils seraient de toute façon allés voir, parce qu’ils veulent tout savoir sur ce qui se passe ici, mais celui-ci génère un surcroît de curiosité.

\- Méfions-nous, les gars, prévient Skipper : les nez-en-bouteille sont des bêtes vicieuses. Les humains les prennent pour des peluches, mais n’oubliez jamais qu’ils sont les cousins des orques.

La « bête vicieuse » nage gracieusement entre deux eaux, une merveille d’hydrodynamisme… et leur décoche un sourire charmant.  
Kowalski s’extasie : - Qu’elle est belle !


	2. Une vie de bulle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On l'a mise dans ce bassin avec une seule exigence : être décorative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie de bulle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Doris le dauphin (← Kowalski)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** calendrier de l’évent ! 1 er dimanche  
>  **Avertissement :** captivité  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Doris a eu de la chance. Elle était moins douée que son frère pour sauter dans des cerceaux mais avait une nage de base des plus gracieuses, donc les dresseurs ne se sont pas acharnés pour exiger plus d’elle. D’autres, comme son frère, étaient forcés d’accomplir des tours de force lors des spectacles ; elle, on se contentait de la laisser dans le bassin près de l’entrée, à faire des longueur, des retournements et des boucles : à être décorative et donner aux visiteurs l’envie d’en voir plus. 

Ça n’était pas une vie très exaltante, mais pas bien difficile non plus, et elle recevait du poisson en abondance et juste ce qu’il lui fallait de caresses sans avoir à trop se fatiguer.   
Si les petits enfants qui mettaient leurs mains dans l’eau pour essayer de la toucher devenaient trop insistants, elle n’avait qu’à s’éloigner et donnant un joli coup de nageoire pour qu’ils admirent la fluidité de ses mouvements au lieu de se plaindre qu’elle leur échappe. 

Contre les visites nocturnes des manchots du zoo voisin qui s’ennuyaient, supposaient qu’elle aussi et prenaient donc l’initiative de venir lui tenir compagnie, en revanche, il n’y avait pas de bonne solution durable…


	3. Roger l'Alligator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une affaire incroyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Improbable assortiment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roger l’Alligator et divers zoosters  
>  **Genre :** crack pairing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « En revanche, ces messieurs des services secrets, ignorant encore son affiliation et ses intentions, ont tout intérêt à la garder en vie pour l’interroger. »  
> Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Roger l’Alligator voulait être un chanteur. Hélas, ses talents laissent le petit monde de Central Park plutôt… dubitatif. Bien sûr, Private, toujours gentil, l’encourage à persévérer. Marlene regrette un peu son volume sonore mais entre lui et les Lémuriens… le choix est vite faite. Darla lui prodigue des conseils aux antipodes de ce qu’il prévoyait. Les autres l’ignorent.

Sauf… À l’issue d’un tour de chant, le cliquetis incessant d’un évent se fait entendre. Doris, séduite par son timbre et sa puissance digne d’une baleine, lui fait signe d’approcher du bassin.


End file.
